starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Shau'ghunate Guard
The Shau'ghunate Guard was at once the military of the Jade Worlds and the Shau'ghun's private army. Its strength has waxed and waned, but for several hundred years it was the greatest military power in the sector. With the creation of the Jade Empire Armed Forces in 17 ABY, the Guard was reduced to a handful of capital ships; its role, the protection of persons of importance throughout the JE. The Guard has three branches: the military, commanded by Admiral Jagheky; intelligence (known as Sho), commanded by Admiral Tai Lin; and the Search and Rescue department, commanded by Commodore Fairale. The Exploratory Corps, Medical Corps and other specialized bodies now operate under the aegis of the JEAF. In turn the Guard answers to the Emperor and Empress. Ship Designs Currently, the Guard's fleet is composed of new Jade Worlds vessels and a handful of others. Personnel Breakdown Ground Specs Infantry, light and heavy cavalry, artillery and engineering troopers undergo a standard three-month training period. This includes discipline, physical conditioning, basic combat training, small-unit tactics and basic technical competency. In keeping with the Guard's 'warrior' rather than 'soldier' mentality, the program is carefully calibrated to not turn recruits into killing machines. Dangerous people, yes - but those who would have compassion on an enemy if circumstances allowed it, empathize with the other, and fight out of duty and service rather than hatred. Afterwards, they participate in a nine-week station-specific program, making for a total training period of just over five months. The standard infantry weapons are .26 caliber slugthrowers using Joyite technology. They have as few moving parts as possible, and no electronics except the scope's enhancements. Joyite soldiers use a larger pistol and rifle than their human compatriots, but if necessary humans and Joyites can use each other's weapons and gear. Squad Heavy Automatic Slugthrowers are usually assigned to Joyites, but the SHAS is light enough to be used by a human, minus some of the ammunition. The Guard uses a variety of grenades, in standard shells that can be thrown by hand or loaded into a magrail launcher attachment for a rifle. *Fragmentation: a mainstay. *Flashbang: as commonly used as frag grenades, flashbangs reflect the JW philosophy of overwhelming nonlethal force. *Baradium (thermal detonator): the sector is rich in the raw materials for baradium, making thermal detonators much more available than normal. *Incendiary: not often used. *Stun gas: nearly as common as flashbangs, for the same reason, these grenades will incapacitate almost any carbon-based life form in seconds. *EMP: electromagnetic pulses disable blasters, personal electronics, and local shipboard systems, but not Jade Worlds infantry sidearms. Naval Specs Due to the virtual eradication of the Guard navy in 13 ABY, the standard naval training program is augmented by rotation on a naval vessel. Three months of groundside training is followed by another three months of provisional crew status on a ship of the line, then another two months of more specialized training. The standard naval sidearm is a variable-setting Guard Naval Blaster. Heavier weapons are kept in onboard lockers. Boarding Troopers Guard boarding troopers are typically outfitted with a blend of standard sidearms and nonlethal weaponry, including net projectors and sonic weapons. Boarding troopers usually act in concert with Crates. Spec Ops Guard commandos work best in close-quarters situations, but are perfectly competent in practically any scenario. Most are required to know something about technologies from across the Unknown Regions; piloting, especially starfighter and shuttle piloting; slicing; demolitions; sniping, and a host of other specialized fields. It is not uncommon for a well-rounded commando to be deployed alone for a complicated mission. Household Guard An ancient tradition, the Household Guard are Honour Blades - weapons masters - and usually sai'mrai. They are the most loyal, proven, honour-bound soldiers possible. Their job is to protect, not the Shau'ghun, but his or her family, even extended family, as far as second cousins. Household Guard units evacuated G'shan Di'te from Varunda IX in the middle of an orbital bombardment that destroyed every city on the jungle moon. In addition to their swords and assorted other weapons, the majority of the Household Guard carries a Blooddrinker. Category:Military Groups Category: Jade Empire